He Could Be The One
by camilynnaire
Summary: Niall Horan's pov.
1. Chapter 1

"Last call for flight 205 to Los Angelos will be boarding." I heard the call for my flight, sighing. "I'll miss you, Mum." I kissed her cheek, "I love you." I grabbed his luggage and got in line for the plane, right behind Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry.

"We're about to tour with Big Time Rush!" Zayn screamed in my ear, I winced. "Yes, I know Zayn." I whispered softly, he cocked an eyebrow. "Everything alright, leprechaun?" I chuckled and nodded, "Everything's perfect." I smiled and walked onto the plane, sitting down in my seat. He sat down in the middle of me and Harry. The three single lads of One Direction. Louis and Liam turned around, smiles on their faces. "Can you believe we're going to LA?" Louis practically made me deaf by his screaming. We all laughed, "The hot weather and the hot girls." Zayn rubbed his hands together, chuckling slightly.I rolled my eyes, "Zayn, don't you maybe want to settle down soon? Get rid of the old habits?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, he chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I want to have fun first, especially in America. I mean, there's all these fans screaming our names. Who wouldn't want to get fu-" I cut him off."Zayn. You're starting to sound idiotic." I said stiffly.

. . .

"Let's go." I stood up and grabbed my carry-on, watching Zayn and Harry walk in front of me. Louis and Liam trailed behind, talking about their girlfriends and how they're going to miss them so much. I rolled my eyes once again. "Zayn, I'm sorry." I whispered softly."Hey, don't worry about it. We're about to meet our idols." He chuckled and went to retrieve his bag. We all followed him and grabbed our bags. Screaming was behind us, "Shit." We all muttered.

We stopped and signed some autographs. I smiled at a pretty brunette and a spunky blonde. "Oh, we're not here for autographs." The brunette giggled. I cocked an eyebrow at them. "I'm Arianna Maslow, and this is Gracie Henderson. The guys couldn't leave rehearsal so Gustavo sent us to get you." Arianna explained, a light smile on her face as she told the rest of One guys nodded and started walking, I trailed behind with Gracie. "So, what's it like?""What do you mean?" She asked, I chuckled. "What's it like having a brother in a band? All the fame?""Oh…" She looked down, sighing. "You hate it, right?" I whispered, she sighed and nodded.

"Freight Train!" Arianna called, smacking a chuckling Zayn's arm. "That's his name!" She giggled, feeling him pick her up from behind. She gasped, "Freight Train!" She screamed.

"Oh god." Gracie laughed and walked to the limo, she popped the trunk. "Set your stuff in here." She instructed, climbing into the back with Arianna.

We set our bags in the trunk and closed it, going into the back with them. Zayn sat next to Arianna, smirking at her. I settled next to Gracie. She smiled and looked down at her wedding ring. "Married?" I whispered in her ear, she smiled and nodded. "Jason McCann." The name ran a bell. "Hmm, wasn't his brother a criminal?" I questioned, she sighed. "Yup.""Oh."

. . .

We walked into Roque Records. Arianna looked over, "I'll go get the guys." She said and grabbed Gracie's hand, running up the steps.

James came down, then Carlos, then Logan. Kendall walked down slowly, his skin glowed like the sun. I smiled at them all, but kept my eyes fixated on Kendall's body. _**Dear** **Lord.** _ thought to myself.

Pure perfection, right in the reach of my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall smiled and me. Kendall Schmidt just smiled at me. _Oh god, don't faint Niall. Do. Not. Faint._ I think to myself as I wave, "H-hi." I stutter slightly, I hope I'm not blushing.

He chuckled, "Sup?"_I thought I could only fan-boy over Justin Bieber. Damn you, conscience._ "We just got off the plane." _That's it? "We just got off the plane.". Stupid, stupid._ Mentally face palming moment right here. "Well, we still have to rehearse for tomorrow. Ari and Gracie can show you around if you'd like."The guys nod, Zayn with Arianna in her hand. I roll my eyes, "Sounds good." I muttered and walked out.

. . .

"No Mum," I sighed into the phone, a few tears fell from my eyes. "I've never felt like this before. I always thought I was straight… No. I'm pretty sure he likes chicks, not dicks." I looked down, sniffling. "MUM! Just stop, okay? I don't want this. I'M GAY!" I screamed into the phone then threw it at the wall, crying hard.

Zayn walked in, he looked at me. "You're….gay?" He asked, I nodded as I cried harder than I ever had before.

He came over and hugged me tight, stroking my arm. "Zayn? What are you doing?" He sighed, "I don't like seeing my best friend upset. Now, how'd you figure out you fancy men?"

. . .

"Kendall." He looked up from his guitar, "Oh hey, Niall." He smiled his signature smile. _Oh dear god, he's adorable. No, stop that. Stop thinking that, Niall."Hey, uh.. So, Louis' sick, we can't make it in today." I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets before I could reach out and touch him, hold him._

"_Alright. We'll start tomorrow." He smiled again. I groaned and he cocked an eyebrow, "Niall, what's wrong?""Oh nothing, just normal everyday hormones." I sputtered then walked out._

"_No, wait Niall!" He called after me, I heard footsteps two seconds behind mine. I stopped when I reached the door. "What?"He looked at me, then bit his lip. "Nothing. Never mind." He said, I could've sworn I saw him hesitate._

_I pushed open the door and walked out. "Back to sick Louis." I muttered under my breath._


	3. Chapter 3

"It just doesn't work like that, you guys. I can't go up to Kendall and say "Hey, I'm in love with you! I'm gay and you're the one I choose!" I snapped at Louis and Liam, then sighed. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." I stood up, grabbed my jacket and walked out. The warm breeze felt good, "Spring time." I exhaled.

"Niall," Kendall caught up to me and smiled his signature smile. "Sup? Where's the others?" He asked, I shrugged. "Back at the hotel. I needed some air. It smells like sickness in there." We both chuckled. "Do you know a good restaurant or something? I'm famished…" He looked confused, "Hungry." He nodded, I chuckled yet again.

"There's a Taco Bell around the corner, and the Doritos Loco is pretty good." He shrugged, I nodded. "Sure, lead me to it?" I fell back and followed him.

. . .

"Kendall.. There's something I need to tell you." I bit my lower lip to fight the tears that threatened to looked up from his taco and seemed puzzled. "What is it, Nialler?" _Oh great. He knows my nickname._

"I uh, kinda sort-" I cut off and heard screaming. Turning our attention, we groaned in unison. Fans."Oh my god! It's Niall Horan and Kendall Schmidt at Taco Bell! They're normal, just like us!" This fan screamed. I looked down, _"Except for the fact you guys don't know I'm gay."One courageous girl came up, her notepad in her trembling hands. "C-Can I have your autographs?" She asked quietly, I noticed right away there was something different about her. There was no hair on her head, I nodded and smiled. "Of course, love." My crisp Irish accent rang the words. "What's your name?" I asked, grabbing the pen and paper from her hands. "Cristina." She said, a smile forming on her face. It was a beautiful smile."Don't stop believing. Love, Niall Horan." I signed and passed it over to Kendall, who signed it also._

"_Thank you." She smiled, I kissed her cheek, Kendall kissed the other. She giggled and blushed, then walked away."I have to get this out, now and fast." The crowd was approaching and I only had a certain amount of time left. "Kendall, I'm gay. And, I l- like you." I used like, I didn't want to completely scare him off._

"_You're …gay?" He questioned, then stopped. I did too, the crowd had formed a line right beside us._

_. . . _

"_Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Kendall cracked, trying to break the awkwardness of the conversation before._

"_Yeah, well.. I'd better go up." I looked at the hotel that we were staying at and sighed in relief."Niall?" He started, I looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "I … like you too." He stated quickly and walked off.I smiled to myself and turned on my heel, strolling happily into the hotel, knowing it wasn't a bad idea to tell him. "Thank you Zayn."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Niall, wake up!" Zayn yelled in my ear. I turned my head 90 degrees and the clock read 6:15 am. 6:15? A.M!

"Agh Zayn, why are you waking me up at 6:15?" I groaned, sitting up in my bed.

"Gustavo wants us to rehearse with them." I nodded and got up. Grabbing my blue polo, I stripped off my white undershirt. I walked out and stopped in my tracks. _Fuck. Kendall's seen me half naked now._ I tried to smile, but saw a girl by him. Blod, blue eyed, holding his hand.

"Uh, I gotta pee." I walked back into mine and Liam's room, sat on my bed and let the dreadful tears fall. I was sniffling so bad, it woke Liam from his dream, probably him and Danielle.

_Fuck love._

"Nialler, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside me, I took the tissue out of his hand and blew my nose.

"He . . . Said he liked me back, b-but he's out there, wi-w-with a girl. Holding her hand! AND IT'S NOT KATIE!" I cried, sobs of hysteria seeping through my throat.

He patted my arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry Niall. C'mon, let's go out tonight, just us two."

I shrugged and sighed, "Le-Let's get ready."

We dressed and walked out, Kendall tried to meet my gaze, I wouldn't allow it. I cleared my throat, "Let's get practicing." I said hoarsely.

I heard the frown in Kendall's voice when he asked, "Niall, can we talk?

. . .

I stood in front of my mirror, watching him pace back and forth behind me. "Me and Jo have nothing going on."I scoffed and turned, not allowing the tears fall, _Not right now. I told myself, "I wish you hadn't led me on." _

_Kendall gulped and raised his hand, caressing my cheek. I flinched but didn't move. "Please." I choked out, "Please don't lead me on."_

_He chuckled, nodding. "I won't." I smiled softly. "Thank you love." As soon as I said it, I blushed. He moved and kissed my cheek. I caught my breath._

_A smirk appeared on his face, he pushed me up against the wall. He bit his lip, then leaned in and gently planed his lips onto mine._

_I closed my eyes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he rested his on my hips._

_We stayed like that, kissing each other, for at least 5 knocked on the door, "Time to leave."_


	5. Chapter 5

"I would like to introduce One Direction and Big Time Rush!" The SNL hostess, Dalia, announced on the television. I froze, but Kendall's hand found it's way into mine, I smiled faintly and looked at him. "I'm right here, just pretend you're talking to me." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and squeezed his hand gently, _Oh the nervousness I feel right now._ I took a deep breath, he let go of my hand and we walked out to the stage. Millions of Directioners and Rushers screamed our names. _I love you Niall Horan3 _and _Kendall be mine?3_ were everywhere. Harry got a bra thrown at him by an older lady, Caroline Flack probably. Oh how I despised her. Harry chuckled and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, I rolled my eyes and waved to the fans with Zayn. Him and Liam were my best friends. They always protected me.

_Danielle walked into the room, looked at me, then to Zayn. "Zayn, are you letting Niall smoke your cigarettes?" She asked, handing us her phone, it was on Twitter, I looked at the picture and gasped. _

"_Danielle, I don't smoke! You should know this!" I exclaimed, she bit her lip. "I don't know what to believe now, it seems that the fame is going to all your heads!"I stood up and ran into my room, locked the door and slid down it. I started to cry, harder than I ever have before. Liam and Zayn knocked on the door. "This is why I don't like you, Danielle. You're hurting Niall!" He yelled at her, I heard her hand press against his face in a smack. I whimpered, "Now I know how Harry felt when he got hurt."_

_Harry knocked on the door and let himself in, he sat down beside me, "I know how it feels. But, it gets better. I promise." He leaned his head on mine and rocked me back and that day, I was on Twitter, checking my newsfeed and I saw Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, Eleanor, Danielle and Gemma's tweets saying "The picture of Niall smoking is photoshopped, it was his pen. You people have no lives!" I smiled really big, knowing I have true friends._

_I looked over at Dalia, she was smiling. Then saw the tears glistening in my eyes, "What's wrong Niall?" She asked. I shook my head, "Just a flashback on how great One Direction is. They're like my best friends." I smiled, Zayn hugged me tight, I coughed. "Claustrophobic!" We both laughed._

_Kendall smiled a tad, then came the dreaded question. "So, Kendall, you and Jo?" Dalia arched a brow, he shook his head. "Nothing anymore, I found my love." And as he said that, his hand found mine. I blushed deep and ducked my head, hearing a million of fans scream. I don't know if it was good or bad. Dalia smiled, "So it is true. You and Niall are dating?" We both nodded. "Then what about Demi?" She asked me, I shook my head. "Her and I are just really good friends. I mean, she is gorgeous, but she's not my type. If you know what I mean." I said in my strong Irish accent, stronger than most nodded and smiled, "You're completely, y'know?" She arched her brows again, I nodded. "Completely and 100% gay." I said sincerely, a cry broke out in the crowd. I frowned. "But that doesn't mean I don't love my fans, I do." I said, trying to calm the 15 year old girl down._

_. . . _

_We were all backstage, well, all of One Direction was. The 15 year old came back, she walked up to me and apologized. I accepted it, of course. Because I'm the caring, sweet, Niall. I kissed her on the cheek, but she took my face in her hands and kissed me full on the lips. I pulled away, but not fast enough for her sister to get a picture of us. She looked familiar, "Now you know how it feels to be hurt." She said, it was Jo. She hit the send button, to Kendall. My eyes widened and I gasped. "Why?""Because I'm in love with Kendall.""If you were really in love with him, you'd want the best for him!" I cried, then heard my phone go off. I pressed the view button and saw Kendall and Jo kissing. "This was last night." I called me. I pressed ignore, slammed my phone on the ground and made it break into a few hundred pieced. Paul was standing by the door, I walked past him and outside into the freezing cold. "Maybe I'll die from frostbite. This is too much. Kendall Francis Schmidt, why?" I looked at the ground and watched as tears splattered into the water puddle under my feet._


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A; if there's any teens/kids under 13 years of age, I advice you do NOT read this chapter. It's kind of, y'know.**

**Sorry for the slow writes. I'll do more this summer.**

"Niall James Ho-" I cut Kendall off with a wicked frown on my face."Save. It." I snarled and stomped off towards the kitchen, determined not to cry in front of him. Not , of course, followed me. "Kendall. Stop it. You and Jo kissed!" "You two did too!" He countered back, I turned and looked at him. His eyes were brimmed with tears. I had to bite my lip hard to fight back my own."I DIDN'T KNOW!" I snapped, for some reason, I went back to hearing Harry get bashed. We all cried. And now I know how horrible he felt. Being broke, just how I was with the cigarette and now.

"Baby…" He started, I just shook my head. "Save it." I whispered, my voice cracking. Those few dreaded tears escaped and trickled down my face. He sighed in frustration and instead of drying his own, he rubbed his thumb across my cheek, wiping them.

I didn't smile though. I had nothing to live for if he wasn't with me. **Why do people not want us together?** I wondered as I started to take my shower. I stripped down to my boxers when I realized I didn't lock the door. I heard the click as I turned the tiny indention of the knob. I jumped into the shower and felt the steam roll down my neck and chest. I sighed in relief and let the hot water run through my hair. I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it up, rubbing it down to my waistline.

That's when I heard the door click. I dropped the soap in the dish. I opened the curtain a bit and peered out.

"Boo!" He screamed, as did I. "Gotcha.""Kendall. Not funny." I huffed out."Sorry." He chuckled and went to the toilet. I heard his piss hit the water. I went back to my I stepped out, he was still there. Washing his hands, his hair glistening in the bathroom light. "Oh how I want to run my fingers through his hair." I mumbled and wrapped myself in my towel, walking out. I heard a chuckle behind me._"Fuck." _I muttered as I walked into my shared room with Liam.I heard the door slam behind me. I know I didn't slam it.

"Liam?" I turned and there he was. Unbuttoning his plaid shirt, that always fit him so well. Am I about to run my hands down his chest? Feel his abs? I crinkled my nose."Yes Kendall?" I asked nervously, backing up towards the bed.

He smirked and came up to me. I backed up and hit the edge of the bed, falling backwards onto it. He crawled on top of me and started kissing my neck. I let out a slight groan."K-Kendall.." I muttered, suddenly out of breath. His hips grinded into mine. My mouth slacked open. He ripped off my towel. I felt a cold breeze. I shivered. He smirked and slowly pulled his pants and boxers off. We got pushed back farther on the bed.

He slowly kissed up my neck, to my lips, where they made fierce contact together. I let my tongue run along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his lips, then moaned as I roughly shoved my tongue near his throat.

He rubbed my upper thigh, teasingly and slowly. I arched my back, gripping his bare chest. I felt him harden up as I licked and sucked on his neck. There were hickeys. I smirked and groaned loudly as he softly shoved his penis in my asshole. Only slightly. He smirked, got up and ran to the door, locked it, and came back.

I pulled him down as he crawled up. "You ready?" He coaxed, I nodded. He slowly shoved in again.I gripped his neck and moaned. He slowly started to thrust, gently though. He probably knew it would hurt me. I tilted my head back, groaning softly as he kissed my neck roughly. I curled my toes into his back thighs. He let out a lustful growl. I smirked, then he thrusted a hard, fast time. Pure bliss.

"Oh Kendall…" I moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

"K-Kendall…?" I looked at him, though it was only 3am.

"Yes, baby?" He rubbed my chest softly, making my breathing become abnormal.

I turned on my side and looked him straight in the eyes. His deep, beautiful, green eyes. "K-Kendall, I didn't want to have sex.. At least, just yet." I turned my head away, yet again fighting the dreaded tears. They stung more this time, for some reason.

It was the longest time until he spoke. "I'm sorry." He whispered, grabbing his clothes. He dressed in a rush.

"You don't have to go." I looked at him walking towards the door, he just shook his head and left. I pulled my boxers on and laid my head back into the pillow, letting the tears fall onto my pillow.

"I hate my life." I muttered as Liam and Zayn came in. They saw the empty box of tissues on the floor.

"What's wrong, mate?" Zayn asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. Liam sat on the empty area, where Kendall was.

I sighed deeply, then looked at them. "Kendall and I… I lost my virginity last night." I buried my face in Liam's chest as he pulled me into a hug. I sniffled, he sighed. "Just let it out, Nialler."

And I did, I cried for three hours. Straight. No stops or drinks, or food. Dear lord, you know I'm upset when I pass down food.

Harry even tried to help me. He came in with Lux, trying to make me laugh by getting her to giggle. All she did was make me smile, only a little though. She played with my hair, her little chubby fingers gliding against the blonde strands. I gave her head a kiss right before her and Harry left. He was frowning. I knew he wanted it to help me, but it didn't.

I curled up and watched Scream 4. I was dazed most of it, but I laughed as the guy got shot in the balls. "YOU GO GIRL!" I called out to Emma Roberts, not that she would hear me.

I sighed. "Fucking hungry." I groaned and rolled out of bed. "Where's the food?" I mumbled to Louis.

"I don't know." He looked at my reddened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up with Kendall."

"Go talk to him."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Agh." I groaned and walked back into my room to grab my sweats. I pulled them on and grabbed a blue shirt. I put on my hat, and walked back out. "Be back later." I called to Louis and Eleanor. They yelled bye and went back to watching The Notebook for the hundredth time.

I knocked on 2J. Carlos opened up, "Oh hey, Niall. Sup?"

I looked at him, the tears filling up again. He nodded. "In his room."

"Thank you." I said quietly and walked towards his room. I knocked on it softly, but didn't hear a response. I shrugged and entered the room. I gasped, dropping the teddy bear I was going to give him.

_'Is Kendall's cock really in Logan's ass?' _I asked myself as I threw the door slam shut, running out of the apartment. I passed the elevators, running down the steps, two at a was right behind me. '_He's a fast dresser.' _I thought, running out the front doors. I turned and saw he only had boxers on.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He screamed

.I turned in the middle of the street. "OH REALLY! THEN YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO FUCK LOGAN?" I countered back. He saw the bus coming. He ran and pushed me out of the way.

And that's when the bus hit Kendall. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Around 3am, Kendall finally woke up. I stood up from the chair facing the balcony and walked over to his bed. "Kendall? Are you ok?" I whispered, I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

He nodded slowly, wincing as the ache in his neck set in.

"I'll get you a nurse." I mumbled and walked out. I told the lady at the front desk his neck was hurting then I walked to the waiting room where James, Carlos, Logan, Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam were.

They looked up, "He's awake. But his neck's hurting, so he'll probably get more meds to make him fall asleep."

"Okay." They all said, going back to what they were doing.

Harry walked up, "Mate, you ok?" He asked, knowing that if I said I was, I would be lying.

I just shook my head and sat down at a table. "It's all my fault he's in here. If I hadn't stopped. If I kept running, he'd be okay."

"He'd still go after you, Nialler. He's in love with you." He said softly, patting my shoulder sympathetically.

I sighed, "If he does, or did, why would he try to fuck Logan?" I looked at him, tears brimmed in my eyes yet again.

He sighed, "Listen, he probably thought it was best. Go talk to him."

I stood up, "Alright. But if I come out crying, it's your fault." I said lightly, then walked into his hospital room. He had the blanket draped up to his shoulder.

"Kendall?" I whispered, he turned onto his back and looked at me, his green eyes glowing in the low light.

"Yes?" He asked softly, I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you're in here. Please, just forgive me. I mean, I know I didn't want the sex, and I probably overreacted to the whole Kendall and Logan thing bu-" He cut me off, running his fingertips on my thigh. I shivered."

I love you, Niall James Horan." He said quietly, looking up from his long eyelashes. I felt like fainting.

"I love you too, Kendall Francis Schmidt." I kissed his forehead, he smiled his gorgeous smile. I returned a smile of my own. "I finally get to see that amazing smile." He chuckled and sat up slowly, I watched him with concern.

He must've noticed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry, baby. I'm fine." He whispered along my jaw line, leaving soft kisses down it.

I bit my lip, a tiny gasp escaping my mouth. "K-Kendall. You need rest."

"I need YOU." He corrected, slowly running his hand to my pants. I watched him, slowly relaxing. He reached his hand into my boxers and slowly rubbed my cock.

I gasped louder, moving myself against him. He smirked and wrapped his fingers around me, squeezing only a little bit.

I moaned, tilting my head back slightly, he bit down on the skin and started sucking softly. I gripped the bed sheets and let out soft moans, telling him to pull harder or suck slower.

Once he moved his mouth away from my neck, I moved my lips to his. I kissed softly at first, not wanting to hurt him. He seemed to like it, I slowly left love marks down his left side. Then, I bit down and sucked softly. Gradually getting harder.

I felt him harden under my hand, I started rubbing slowly.

"Tomorrow. I'll be ready." I whispered in his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kendall? The doctor said you can leave." I said softly and watched him wake up, he turned on his side and smiled at me."Last night was good." He pushed the blonde locks out of my face, I chuckled."It was baby." I said softly and helped him get out of bed. I guided him to the bathroom and let him change into his regular clothes. He walked out and we went to the car. I started it up and drove to Roque Records. Gustavo came running out. "KENDALL. REHEARSAL NOW." He yelled, Kendall winced."Gustavo, come on. He just got out of the hospital." I pleaded."So what? We have a tour soon!" He growled. I coward down and helped him to the studio.

"James, help?" I asked as I struggled to keep him up. James came over and helped me get him to the stool next to a mic.

"I'll be with the boys. Paul wants us to watch Lux today." I kissed his cheek and headed home.

. . .

"Zayn? Liam?" I asked as I walked and Harry looked up from Shark Night."Liam's out with Danielle. Zayn's in the room." "Thanks." I walked into my room and looked at Zayn. "Hey."

He looked up from his phone, tears in his eyes."What's wrong?" I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders."T-They hate me!" He showed me his phone, hash tags of #Ihatehisnewlook and #Zayn'suglynow."Don't listen to them." I said softly, rubbing his arm.

He nodded, sobbing quietly. Then he turned to me, and kissed me.I kissed back, but pulled away real quick. "Z-Zayn. I can't.""I love you Niall."


	10. Chapter 10

**N:A - this will be my last chapter of my Kiall fan-fiction. But if you want to read more of my stories; Check out Let Me Love You(An Emily Fields and Drew Torres love story) and Got My Heartbeat Runnin' Away(Jason McCann and Gracie Mitchell) Kay. Hope you like the last part of this story! :D**

"Kendall, you ready?" I smiled at my love who was asleep on his back. He opened an eye and peered over at me.

"Ready for….?" He prompted, I chuckled and laid my head on his chest, running my fingers across his waistband.

"Vegas." I hissed softly, his eyes widened and he slowly nodded. He got up and I laid back down. "Hurry." I mumbled.

He grabbed a luggage case and threw in a nice suit and a plaid shirt and jeans, he got his tooth brush and comb. "Ready." He smiled and helped me up.

"Um, babe. Clothes." I chuckled, he looked down at his duck boxers.

"What? You don't like?" He pouted, then smirked. I nodded, "I do, but I don't think they will." I smirked.

. . .

"Room for two please. Under Schmidt, I believe." Kendall told the desk clerk, I had my arms around his stomach and my head on his chest.

"Aw, honeymoon?" The clerk asked, we both shook our heads. "Not yet." I smiled a little as she 'aww'-ed us.

"Where's the chapel?" Kendall asked her, she pointed to our left. We smiled and thanked her.

Going up to our room, we parted at the bathroom. I walked in and grabbed my tux out of the luggage. I changed and told him I was walking down to it.

"Ok. Be careful!" He yelled from the bed. I could hear him changing into his tux as well.

. . .

I saw him walking up the aisle, he looked more perfect than anything in the entire world. He was gorgeous. "Hi." I whispered as he stood up beside me.

"Hi, perfection." He linked his hand with mine.

The minister cleared his throat. "Are we ready to begin?" He smiled at us. We nodded in unison.. . .

As the rest of Big Time Rush and One Direction came in, Kendall slipped the ring onto my finger. "I do." I smiled.

We kissed.


End file.
